Of Tigers and Hawks
by Tsukiakari Anei
Summary: Yusuke & co. are assigned to capture two crazed demonesses. Too bad they're sociopaths... o.O


**Of Tigers and Hawks**

Chapter written by Tsukiakari Anei and Yavie Aelinel

A.N. This is a fanfic that is also co-written by Yavie Aelinel. We are not demons. But still crazy. And sociopaths. Mwahahahahahahaha...

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi let out a wild whoop as he sprinted out of the school doors. This was a good day, and that was saying a lot, considering he was still on the school grounds. This was the beginning of summer vacation. 

"MAN! I'm glad to be outta there. If I had to listen to one more second of that baka's rambling, I would've died." he groaned to his friend Kazuma Kuwabara, who readily agreed.

"Yeah, I just hope pacifier-breath doesn't give us another mission." he muttered. Yusuke stopped his celebrating and groaned again.

"Aw, man! I forgot about that!" he cried. "Crap! He's gonna be on us all summer!"

"C'mon, Yusuke! It can't be that bad!" both boys whipped around at a voice from behind them. A blue haired girl in a pink kimono stood there, the ferrygirl Botan. "Cuz boy, do I have news for you!"

Yusuke sighed. "Hey, Botan. Lemme guess, another mission."

Botan nodded, grinning happily. "Yup! Get Kurama and Hiei and meet me back here in an hour! I'll take you to Koenma. This one's important." With that, the ferrygirl planted herself in a bench and pulled out a manga from her kimono and began to read.  
  
An hour later, Yusuke and Kuwabara came running back, along with their friends Kurama, the ex-kitsune, and Hiei, the antisocial fire demon.

"What is it, Botan?" Kurama inquired. Botan looked around secretively, then stood up and motioned for them to follow her.

She led them down the street to a shabby old house and unlocked the door. They walked inside, wrinkling their noses against the overpowering smell of rot.

"I know it's not a nice place, but it's the cheapest we could find." The grim reaper apologized.

"We? Who's we?" Yusuke demanded. His question was soon answered as they walked into the dilapidated living room. "GAH! Koenma!"

The toddler demi-god looked up as they walked in. "Hello to you too, Yusuke. I suppose Botan told you I have another mission for you." he said. All four Rekai Tentei nodded. "Well, you will be pleased to know that for this one you probably won't have to leave Ningenkai."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama brightened slightly at this, but Hiei did not seem to care. "So what is it?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Well, before I begin, there is something you should know: I have no idea how this happened." He paused, waiting for somebody to ask what happened. When nobody did, he continued anyway. "It appears that two demons have somehow infiltrated Ningenkai. I don't know why, or how, but I do know that you have to bring them back."

"No prob." Yusuke declared. Koenma glared at him.

"Well, you won't be saying that by the time they're through with you. They are very powerful, almost S-class, and also very- er, how do I put this... difficult to manage." he muttered.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Go on." he encouraged. "What do they look like?"

Koenma pulled two files out of the couch cushions and put them on the worn coffee-table. He took two pictures out of each of them and showed them to the Spirit Detectives. "This is Akari." he announced, pointing to one of the pictures.

It showed a picture of a demoness with long, unruly flaming orange hair, brown eyes, and black stripe-like markings on her cheeks. Two tiger ears poked out of her hair.

"THEY'RE GIRLS?!" Kuwabara gasped. "I CAN'T FIGHT GIRLS!"

Koenma scowled. "Well, you'll have to in this case!" he growled, holding up another picture. "This is Tari."

The picture showed a demoness with long auburn hair twined with what appeared to be white feathers. She had green eyes, and a pair of white and brown wings were folded behind her.

"Akari is a tiger demon, and she will not hesitate to rip your throats out if you tick her off. Be VERY careful when dealing with her. Tari is an eagle demon, and she is more reserved than Akari, but no less dangerous." Koenma announced. "These are their human forms."

He showed them a picture of two teenaged girls. The one on the right had sandy, almost reddish hair and brown eyes. The other was slightly taller and had messy, chestnut-colored hair, green eyes, and glasses.

"This one is Akari." Koenma said, pointing to the one on the right. "And this one is Tari."

Hiei snorted. "That's all very nice, but where do you suggest we start looking for these two wenches?" he scoffed.

"I was just getting to that!" Koenma huffed. "They live in a town on the outskirts of Tokyo in an apartment."

Suddenly there came the screeching of brakes from outside the house. "Ah! That's the bus to pick you up!" Botan chirped. "Come on!"

The Rekai Tentei followed her out the door to see a large, bright blue bus standing there, labeled "SPIRIT WORLD BUSSES".

"Uh, Botan? Isn't that just a bit too noticeable?" Kurama laughed nervously.

"Nope!" Botan replied cheerfully. "It's invisible to Ningen eyes."

"Then how come I can see it?" Kuwabara asked, confused as usual.

"Cuz we want you to!" Botan explained, as if everyone in the world should know that.

"Hn. Baka." Hiei snorted. Kuwabara was about to (attempt to) punch the koorime's lights out until Kurama intervened.

They boarded the bus, where an oni driver greeted them. "Hello and welcome to Spirit World Busses, where your every trip will be like heaven!" he said, sounding somewhat like a Ningen answering machine.

They took their seats, Hiei and Kuwabara sitting as far away from eachother as possible.  
The ride went surprisingly quick, though Hiei looked like he was going to be sick. He was muttering under his breath, and Kurama was sure he was cursing busses to a violent and bloody end.  
  
The bus pulled off near a park. "Your stop: the demonesses' Akari and Tari's current location." the driver announced. "Now GET OFF OF MY BUS!" Startled, the four hurried quickly off the bus. Once off, the bus roared away.

"That was weird." Yusuke commented. With that, they set off into the park, looking for the two girls. They hadn't long to look.

"ACK! AKARI! YOU'RE PULLING MY HAIR!" a shout came from one side of the park. By the swings, sure enough, were the two girls. Akari seemed to have jumped on Tari's shoulders and was laughing wildly. "THAT'S ATTACHED TO MY SCALP, YOU KNOW!"

Akari laughed maniacally. "I know! That's the point!" she giggled.

"HEY YOU!" Kuwabara shouted unthinkingly. "YOU TWO!"

Akari jumped off of Tari and glared at them. "What the heck do you want?" she demanded.

Yusuke cleared his throat. "We wanna talk to you. In private." he announced.

Tari snorted, and Akari glared even more coldly. "What makes ya think we'll come, Urameshi?"

Akari growled, crossing her arms.

"How do you know my name?" Yusuke blurted. Tari rolled her eyes.

"Easy. You're a spirit world detective and an S-class demon. Now go away. We don't wanna talk to you. We're busy." she explained shortly.

Yusuke growled. "We have to take you back to the Makai. If you don't come with us, you'll be placed under arrest. Or we'll pound the living daylights out of you. You pick." he snapped. Kuwabara seemed uncomfortable with the last option.

Akari glanced at Tari. "Yeah? Well what if we're not doing anything? We're just here to have fun, after all. Makai gets so boring." the tiger demon shot back. Her companion nodded.

"Yeah, the worst thing we've done is left a bad tip at a fast food joint!" she seconded, pouting slightly. She turned serious suddenly. "We don't plan on taking over Ningenkai or anything. We'll go back in a month or so, and if you try to take us by force, there WILL be trouble. Any questions?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, if you're an eagle demon, why do you need glasses?" he asked, scratching his head. Both demonesses face faulted, along with the Urameshi Team.

"You really are a baka, aren't you?" Akari groaned.

"I wear them to bring my eyesight down to a Ningen level. They're special." Tari explained. "Now do you have any intelligent questions?"

Akari interjected. "No, they don't, because if they did I would clock them. Anyway, all of you get lost before I rip your eyes out." she said shortly. She seemed unaware that Hiei was attempting to glare a hole through her head. This girl reminded him too much of himself, and he hated it.

"No, you're coming with us now, whether you like it or not! And believe me, wench, I don't care if you're dead or alive by the time that happens." Hiei snarled, drawing his katana and blurring over to point it to Akari's throat. The tiger demoness seemed unimpressed. She merely glared again.

"Put the knife down, spike. We don't wanna fight. We just wanna go to the mall." she snorted, gripping the blade and snapping it faster than even Hiei's eyes could see. The fire youkai's eyes widened slightly at the girl's speed. Akari dropped the blade to the ground with a clang. "Now leave us ALONE!"

Tari's eyes narrowed as well. "We'll count to ten and you'd better be out of our sight, or we'll have to do something we might regret later." she warned.

"And that would be...?" Yusuke inquired.

Akari snarled like a big cat. "Tari, I don't care about laying low anymore. These bakas have to go!" she growled, trying to leap at Yusuke, held back only by Tari's hand on her collar.

"Bad kitty." Tari chuckled. She looked at the Spirit Detectives. "Fine. If you want to fight, we will. Meet us here at midnight tomorrow." she said shortly. She turned back to Akari, who was still seething at being called a "kitty". "C'mon, Akari. Let's go to the mall." With that, the two demonesses turned and walked down the sidewalk, Akari cuffing her friend over the head for calling her "kitty".

"That was... pleasant." Kurama said, sweatdropping.

"Did you notice that she broke your blade with one hand?" Kuwabara asked stupidly to Hiei.

"...Yeah." Hiei muttered, too amazed to make any snide remarks.

"I still think they're psychopaths." Yusuke mumbled.

Botan appeared suddenly behind them. "Hey guys! Did you get them to go back?" she inquired, before noticing the broken katana blade lying on the ground. "Oooh... I guess not."

Yusuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, considering one of 'em's a sociopath like Hiei and the other's annoyingly calm like Kurama. God, I hate people like that."

"HEY!" Kurama and Hiei shouted, glaring daggers at the Tentei, who tried (and failed miserably) to imitate Botan's kitty face.

"Hey, speaking of Botan, wasn't she going to the mall with Keiko and Shizuru?" Yusuke asked slyly, glancing at the ferrygirl.

Botan's mouth dropped open. "WHAT? SINCE WHEN?!"

"SINCE NOW!" Hiei shouted bringing the hilt of his katana to Botan's neck only to find there was no blade attached. "Crap."

"Yeah, since you'll be going there RIGHT NOW, you can trail the demonesses." Kurama suggested, catching on.

"But –but –I'll get killed! They're crazy!" Botan wailed.

"...And that's a bad thing?" Hiei muttered. "Oh, and while you're there, pick me up a new katana."

"WHY DON'T YOU COME YOURSELF AND GET A SWORD ON YOUR OWN?!" Botan screamed, making a metal bat appear and bashing the fire demon over the head with it.

"HAHAHA! SHRIMP GOT CLOBBERED!" Kuwabara bellowed. Botan took the liberty to smack him as well. Knowing that she may never see anyone again, she gave them all one last friendly whack.  
  
"OW!"

* * *

Okay, review plz!!!! 


End file.
